The Rising Dawn
by RainIsMyMusic
Summary: The Rebellion has been suffering from many attacks from the empire since the events of Malachor. Commader Sato and Hera have agreed to get help from a smaller group of rebels, A bunch of teenagers on their ship, The Rising Dawn. The teenagers will have to learn to work with the Rebellion, to defeat the Empire, Inquisitors, and their own past. SYOC
1. Episode 1

**Hi! Rain is back! I'm working on a Star Wars Rebels SYOC, since I don't think there are any yet. I love Star Wars, but I don't know everything about it. If I am saying anything wrong, just tell me! Ok, here is first chapter! Yay!**

* * *

 _ **A Long Time Ago, In a galaxy far, far away...**_

 ** _Star Wars Rebels:_**

 ** _The Rising Dawn_**

 ** _The Rebellion has been suffering from many attacks from the empire since the events of Malachor. Commader Sato and Hera have agreed to get help from a smaller group of rebels, A bunch of teenagers on their ship, The Rising Dawn._**

 ** _The teenagers will have to learn to work with the Rebellion, to defeat the Empire, Inquisitors, and their own past._**

 ** _One member of The Rising Dawn, Jalyisys Zambezi, has been recently captured by the empire, and is now waiting for rescue..._**

Jay jolted awake in bed. She was always woken up at this time. This time she would beat the torture fanatics. (Those freaks.) She whirled around, her silver eyes scanning the room for a presence.

She slowly crossed her legs and sat up. The scratchy orange material of Imperial prison uniforms scratched her neck and legs, resulting in angry red scratches over her open wounds. She winced as one touched the large gash on her stomach.

She flopped herself back on the hard bed and looked up. She had scratched numbers into the ceiling, for every day she had been here. 75 marks were filled.

Jay thought to herself and scratched another one.

76 marks.

She then lay herself back on the bed. She groaned and turned over. Her neck had been locked in a crick she's had for 796 days. Suddenly the door opened. Bright sickly light burst through. She covered her eyes with her arms. She hasn't seen light for two weeks, and it felt like knives.

Two bucket-heads stepped in, looking around. "I'm over here, doofuses." She said angrily.

The door opening was never good. It usually meant torture, or interrogation, or more torture and interrogation. The stormtropers were new though. Usually it was some kind of imperial officer. She didn't memorize their names.

She looked back at them. The bucket-heads stared at her and waved their guns to the door. "Come on," one said, "let's go." Jay groaned and stood up slowly. Immediately her muscles screamed out but she pushed them back. She bit her lip and pressed her hand to her stomach. She felt the giant gash across her skin getting angry, the small weak scab threatening to break.

Jay stood up the best she could and looked confidently at the stormtroopers. They then nudged her back with the end of their pistol, signaling her to move. She pushed her shoulders back and didn't flinch when they snapped the shackles on her wrists.

She strode forward. She could hear the screams of the inflicted and the heartless cackles of the agents. She scowled. One day they were all going to pay. On Caraya's soul, she would make them pay.

She felt another nudge in her back. Jay stayed still. A harder nudge followed. She glowered and turned around. The stormtroopers raised their pistol to her head. "Cowards," she spat, hatred lining her voice.

She continued walking. In her head, she counted the number of cells on the wall. It was a weak attempt to conceal her growing fear about where they were taking her next. "67, 68, 69, 70…" she mumbled to herself. That was, of course, before the ground started to slide underneath her.

"We're under attack!" One of the stormtroopers yelled. "Don't let the kid get away!" Jay rolled her eyes at the last remark before suddenly kicking the stormtrooper in the chest and force-pushing the other away.

She ran, her orange jumpsuit made it hard for her to run so fast but she did anyway. She turned a corner and hoped she would find her backpack. A-ha! Detention center. She ran in and connected with the force. She found her bag and grabbed it, throwing it over her shoulder before she ran out into the chaotic hallway.

Prisoners and guards alike ran in a frenzy, but Jay had a point, a direction. She pumped her legs and turned another corridor.

There it was. Emergency pods. She pressed a button and readied one before she heard a voice. "There she is!" Stormtroopers and another group, she was guessing the one that attacked the star-destroyer, were both angrily chasing torwards her. Great. She quickly swung herself into the pod and pressed eject, before she could be captured again.

* * *

Jun Sato stood in the Phoniex home. The hologram of Hera continued to talk to him,

"Here, Are you sure you want to go through with this?" He said, concern in his voice.

"Yes, Commander Sato," Hera replied, her arms crossing, "I am sure. This group shows potential, they know the empire well."

Jun Sato shook his head and smiled lightly before finally answering, "I trust you, Hera. Find the crew of the "Rising Dawn" and bring them in."

He turned off the hologram and walked off.

* * *

 **Ok! There you have it! It is a bit small, but I wanted to introduce the plot a little bit. I will try to update quickly, but I can't promise an exact update date. This is an SYOC, so feel free to send in characters through reviews or PM, I don't care!**

 **Here is the submission form.**

 **Also, All Crew OCs are taken, but I need some villains and side characters.**

 **Bye!**

 **\- Rain**

Name:

Age:

Species:

Appearance:

Personality (I prefer detailed):

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Weapons/Gadgets/Force abilities?:

Skills:

Clothing (You can list more than one):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family/Other relations:

Habits:

Flaw:

Motivation:

Fears:

Relationship with

Family (If any):

Friends:

Maybe romantic interest:

Romantic interest?

Backstory:


	2. Episode 2

**Hi! I am very happy with the response I have gotten so far! I already have the entire team! Yay! Also, If your OC is not on The Rising Dawn, Please tell me, since I will have use for side characters and some villains. I am intoducing a lot of characters in this chapter. Ok, here you go!**

* * *

 ** _A long, long time ago, in a glaxy far, far away..._**

 _ **Star Wars Rebels:**_

 _ **The Rising Dawn**_

 _ **The Rising Dawn's Captain, Jalyisys Zambezi, has recently escaped The Stardestroyer she has been held on for the past 2 months. In the escape pod, she has crash-landed on the planet of Corellia.**_

 ** _The Empire is searching for the lost prisoner and her crew, while hunting down the Rebellion._**

 ** _The Rebellion is also searching for The Rising Dawn's crew, to recruit them to help in their efforts._**

 ** _Meanwhile, The Rising Dawn's crew waits the arrival of their leader.._**

The crew of The Rising Dawn sat in the lounge. Well, mostly everyone was in the lounge, Aidion was in his room since he wanted "privacy".

The Crew was a bit antsy, mostly because they had been floating in the same spot for the past two months.

Nakari sat on a small chair, an old pistol in her lap. She studied the outside before finally slipping the goggles off her forehead and putting them over her eyes. She magnified the lenses, and proceeded to unscrew a tiny nail in the inner mechanics of the blaster. She was the youngest member of the group, but she had been on The Rising Dawn the longest.

"Are you sure we should just sit here?" Vera asked, her classic spear laying next to her where she sat. "We are sitting ducks for the empire!" Vera, a newer recruit to The Rising Dawn, had not always been fond of Jay, and she was onvisouldy showing her distaste now.

"She'll be fine, She's Jay!" Shiro quickly answered, playing with his dog Fang, who had just walked over to his master. Shiro was more friendly with the group, and had known Jay for a while. He was currently bunking with sarcastic gunner, Terran.

Ko, their navigator, stood silent, looking at the small screen embedded in the wall, courtsey of him and Nakari. He was very intelligent with tech, his cybernetic eye often helping catch some details missed by the common eye.

Jorus stood up. "Vera, she is our friend. If anything we should fly this ship to where she is held and break her out!" he exclaimed. Now, Jorus had known Jay for a while, she was, in fact, the one that shoved him out of the way from a stun-gun when he was helping a trapped family, and she got shocked instead.

Makota sat silently, giving dirty looks to everyone for talking, and started to scribble in her notebook. Makota had been on the team for a little while, Makota writing on an abadoned propaganda poster on the empire, asking to be for a ride.

Terran looked hestitantly at the angered Vera, before speaking up. "As much as I want to get her back, its suicide to fly over there," Terran was bunking with the older sleath-and-recon specialist, but Terran was smart, smart enough to know when to back out.

Vera rolled her eyes and mumbled, "At least someone on this ship is smart," and picked up her spear, twirling it around her fingers. Nakari looked up at them and shushed them, saying, "I'm trying to concentrate, and Jay told us to stay here if anything happened, and that is what we are going to do,"

Ko turned away from the screen and faced the team. "I agree with Vera, we need to get to another area, if we're not careful, someone could find us and bring us to the empire," He finally said.

The entire team tuned to glare at one person or another.

To say the least, two months together on a shared ship was quite stressful, and most of the team was pretty angry.

Ko studied the screen on the wall. It was high tech, showing the status of the ship and GPS signals for a special device Nakari had made. Each teammate had it, they activated it in case they were separted from the team. And right now, Jay's was showing she was on Correlia. "Must be a flaw," he thought to himself. He studied the screen more, looking at possible defects or malfunctions.

It showed none.

"I think we found Jay," he said finally.

Nakari immediatly got up to look at the screen. "She escaped?" Terran said, an eyebrow raised.

"Told you," Shiro said confidently, as he too walked over to the screen.

"She's in.. Corellia?" Nakari answered unsurely.

"Well, let's go get our leader back."

* * *

Jay looked around. The escape pod had started to bare out a warning as she entered this planet's system.

The jungle stretched tall around her, trapping humidity. A light sweat broke on Jay's brow as she climbed out of the pod, grabbing her backpack with her.

Jumbling around in her bag, she grabbed the GPS. "Thank you, Nakari and Ko," she mumbled to herself as she pressed the button, and looked around once more.

There was nature everywhere, and it seemed there wasn't any civilization around. She groaned as she scanned her body for injuries. They were plenty of gashes across her, and she looked to have an infected wound on her stomach. She rubbed a hand through her short, brown and blue hair and laid back against the pod.

"Let's hope no creatures find me..." she thought to herself as she started to drift into sleep.

* * *

Hera sat in the cockpit of the ghost. It had been stressful trying to find The Rising Dawn, They were a clever group for just a band of kids. Once she had finally spotted them on her radar, they had vanished, leaving without a trace. She groaned in frustration and rested her head on her arms.

The crew of the ghost knew about The Rising Dawn, and some were anxious, yet some were hestitant.

Kanan, for one thing, wondered if there would be anymore padawans, though it would be hard to see them.

Ezra wondered if there would be a cute girl, typical at his age. Mostly Sabine just wanted a sparring partner, and Zeb wanted quiet.

Either way, The Ghost's crew did not know what to expect.

Kanan walked over (albeit a little shaky) to sit next to Here who was rubbing her temples.

"Hey, It's going to be fine, We'll find them," he said.

She smiled weakly at him, and then focused on a new signal coming on her radar. Luckliy, one on board had a GPS signal on them. She traced it and found the location.

"I got them, let's go," She said, before pulling the lever to hyperspace

* * *

Jay lay asleep on the ground. Nakari was the first to find her, after Shiro landed the plane safely. Her form was broken and battered, but alive nonetheless. Jay's eyes sleepily opened as she took in the sight of her crew cutting through the clearing.

"Well, look at that," she said, astounded. "You all came back for me," She shakily got up and walked over to them, waving.

"Are you ok?" Jorus asked tenatively, looking at the large red stain on her stomach.

"Just a surface wound," Jay responded, waving off the other support some offered.

"You didn't damage my ship right?" She asked Shiro and Ko, looking them dead in the eye.

"No, we didn't," Ko finally answered.

"But we should have!" Shiro said aloud.

Jay rolled her eyes at the last comment and slung her backpack over her shoulder.

"Well, let's get going," she stated, as she walked off back to the ship, lightly leaning on some help the crew gave.

That was when they saw a bullet shoot at the tree.

"I think we have company," Terran answered, as the bushes started to move.

* * *

 **Ok! There you have it! Now it might have been confusing since I introduced 8 characters in one chapter, but I hope you like it! PM me (Or talk in a review) if I missed a detail about your character, or you want to tell me something about them.**

 **Ok, now, I have School starting for me soon, so I might not be able to update in a while, but I will try, Bye!**

 **\- Rain**


	3. Episode 3

**Hi Guys! I am back! School has been crazy hectic (And boring) So, Now that I finally have a bit of closure, I finally finished this! Yay! Ok, enough of my yammering, onto the story!**

* * *

 _ **A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…**_

 _ **Star Wars Rebels:**_

 _ **The Rising Dawn**_

 _ **The Empire searches for the crew of The Rising Dawn and the Rebellion, in hopes to capture them and end this small cell of revolution.**_

 ** _The Ghost Crew has finally found the location of The Rising Dawn and is searching for them now, while the crew of The Rising Dawn, finally reuniting with their leader on Correlia, encounter something in the deep jungle. . _. **

* * *

The Ghost crew trekked through the jungle. Sabine led the group, followed by Zeb and Ezra. Ezra was still currently loaning Kanan's lightsaber, strapped to his belt loop, while Zeb held his bo-staff in hand (Kanan was forced to stay on the ship, no sight plus a dense jungle was extremely bad news, while Hera stayed on the plane to make sure they weren't followed).

The two had been playfully shoving eachother, each one getting a little more harder, until Zeb pushed Ezra accidently into Sabine, causing her to trip and her finger slip off he trigger of the gun she held, shooting a bullet into a tree.

Sabine turned to glare at both of the two, while Zeb and Ezra glared at eachother.

They soon heard a crunching noise and sounds of whispering. The group immediatly hushed and stalked through the underbrush, until they came face-to face with the causes of the whispering.

A group of nine stared at them, eyes narrowed and weapons drawn. The oldest looked at best 21, and the rest looked like kids. One kid, with dark skin and white, spiky hair had a cold expression on his face, and held a blaster at his side.

Overall, the teens looked imposing.

One person on the ghost didn't think they were a threat.

"Are you guys from the Rising Dawn? I thought they were rebels," Zeb said, mumbling the last parts to the Ghost crew.

"What does it mean to you?" A girl with white, long hair in a ponytail said, a pair of goggles strapped over her eyes.

"We are from the Rebellion and we need to talk to you," Sabine answered, pushing Zeb back before he could make a comeback.

"Yeah, right," A girl with long, dark purple hair retorted, pulling apart a staff with shiny, sharp blades at the end.

"Put down your weapons and we'll put down ours," Sabine replied, crossing her arms.

The entire team almost thought in unison, and they all inched back, one girl in an imperial jumpsuit pulling something from her backpack.

Ezra noticed the team slowly, ready their weapons, only visible to the team in question.

"Get back to the ship!" The girl with the jumpsuit hollered before igniting her lightsaber, the thing she had been grabbing.

The rest that followed was chaotic.

A part of a staff whizzed past Zeb's head, landing in a tree. He had responded with grabbing it out of the tree and holding it triumpantly, to be met a screecing force of purple and strength send him to the ground and snatch the staff back from his hands.

One member of the team, sporting two dual pistols, black hair, and a cocky attitude, repeatedly fired at Sabine, engaging her in a shootout, while indiscreetly checking to make sure people were slowly escaping back to the ship.

The girl in the jumpsuit engaged Ezra in a lightsaber clash, even though she looked physically weak and drained. Her silver eyes looked cold at him as she eventually ducked a blow that came dangerously close to her neck, and rolled off into the safety of the jungle.

He was going to give chase, until another one replaced her, wearing blue pants, light brown hair and a DL-44 Blaster Pistol, firing at him to let some more members escape.

Soon, just the girl with the staff, cocky black-haired guy, and the one firing at Ezra were left, until the one with black hair lobbed a grenade at the three, and they ran back into the forest just as it detonated.

"Karabast! We let them get away!" Zeb groaned as he warily reached up feel his face, looking for scratches, holes, blood, etc.

"Not for long!" Sabine called as she ran back into the forest.

* * *

Shiro, Jorus, and Vera ran back into the ship. (Well, it was mostly Shiro and Jorus holding Vera back while they dragged her back to the ship, She was not one to give up a fight easily)

Makota and Nakari were the first to run back to the ship, followed by Aidion, Ko, and Jay.

Makota had ran back into her shared room with Vera, staying in there, while Nakari and Ko studied the screen to check for incoming ships.

Shiro ran to the cockpit, where he started flight, while Terran sat as the gunner, waiting for the command or any sign of a ship following them. And Aidion was standing with Shiro in the cockpit, plotting out an idea for defense.

Jay, much to her dislike, was stuck in the infirmary. (Well, it was really an old closet they never used stuffed with bandages, medicine, and a rickety bed).

She grumbled to herself as she sat on the small bed, wrapping the bandage around her waist. She tightened it and finally taped it to her chest and sighed.

Looking around, she walked the perimeter of the small room, running her fingers over the walls.

Smiling sadly to herself, she sat back down on the bed and grabbed her bag. Rifling through it, she found what she was looking for.

She held the small photograph in her hand. It was of her and Sky before...She clenched her eyes shut and threw the photo back in the bag, before flopping against the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I should get out of this, trash," She thought to herself, walking out of the infirmary and sneaking to her room.

* * *

Aidion stood in the cockpit. Shiro continued to fly out of the jungle and flew faster as the smaller, modified ship chased after them.

"Why aren't they firing?" Aidion muttered under his breath as Shiro quickly responded, "Do you know how many Stormtroopers have said they were 'rebels' and tried to recruit us? I highly doubt they are any different. "

Aidion raised an eyebrow in question but lowered it just as they started to head up to the sky.

He suddenly felt something, a sense, that the people in the ship following them weren't..from the empire...

He left the room without a word and walked to the screen, watching as Ko and Nakari studied it.

"I don't know, They would have multiple military troops, and more complex weapons if they were the Empire, or bounty hunters as well," Nakari said, directed to Ko.

Ko's eyes narrowed as he thought. It couldn't be Zakair. . .

Ko turned from the screen and walked back to his room.

Nakari quirked her head but soon saw Ko standing there. "Are you sure about what you said?" he asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders and scanned the screen again.

Aidion thought to himself until the ship suddenly came to a halt.

The team fell to the ground, soem tumbling harder than others.

Nakari looked up, starting to study the screen as Makota looked out into the lounge with fear.

Aidion watched. A man in a green shirt and a dark green covering over his arm stood on top of the ship, followed by a kid in an orange jumpsuit standing by him. They both held out their arms torward the ship, eyes closed.

Aidion's eyes widened.

Were they jedi?

* * *

 **Ok! There we go! Third Chapter is up! I gotta say, I'm pretty happy about how the crew turned out, so thank you everyone who submitted a character! Also, fro anyone who has alredy sent in a Character, you can also send in a side character or a villian if you want! Ok, bye for now!**

 **\- Rain**


	4. Episode 4

**Hi Guys! Rain is back,! Sorry, the story was a little late, but I refuse to back down from a fight! Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone who submitted a character, read the story, reviewed, favorited, and followed! The story would not be here without you guys! This Chapter is also going to go into more depth with the Villains too, so let's get started!**

 **Anyway without further ado. . .**

* * *

 _ **A long, long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away. . .**_

 ** _Star Wars Rebels:_**

 ** _The Rising Dawn_**

 ** _The Ghost Crew has finally found the teenager crew of The Rising Dawn and confronted them in the jungle. After a fight between the two groups, The Rising Dawn escaped, only to be met with the Ghost Crew following._**

 ** _The Empire grows restless and awaits for the arrival of their helper. ._**

* * *

13th brother walked down the halls. The black cape he wore trailed after him as he walked the star-destroyer's halls. Underneath his black and silver mask, a smirk aligned itself on his face when he saw the Grand Moff Tarkin waiting for him by the door.

"13th brother," he stated, voice trying to contain rage, "The Bezu family is here to make sure you, 'honored' their agreement."

"Of course," he responded, clipping his red lightsaber to his belt. He curtly bowed to Tarkin and walked in .

He soon saw the infamous mob, the Bezus. His father, Navarian Bezu at next to a beautiful woman with long, curly dark brown hair. His mother walked up to him, giving him a hug.

"There you are," she said, smiling at him. "My beautiful darling,"

13th brother rolled his eyes and sat down.

His mother sat down next her husband, her eyes suddenly turning cold.

"You have not returned The Black Death to us, son," Navarian said his tone dark.

"Black had avoided capture once more, for it is stealthy," 13th Brother responded, casually leaning back.

His mother, Artura Bezu, narrowed her eyes and walked over to him.

"Listen to me, Silus," She spat. "We expected the Empire to honor our agreement. We cross off Rebel Cells on our list, They return Black to us."

She held out her hand and started to push him against the wall with the force.

"They have not returned her to us,"

13th brother angrily growled, pushing Artura to the ground. Artura recoiled from his touch and crept back to the comfort of her husband.

"You have five days, Silus," Navarian responded, putting an arm around his wife.

"Or we will be back for more than just credits,"

The Bezus walked off, their bodyguards trailing behind them. Silus stared at the door for a while before clipping his lightsaber back to his belt. He stormed off, walking back to his room.

Tarkin followed him demanding answers. Silus angrily turned and gripped Tarkin by the throat, pulling him close to Silus's face. Slius' mask slid off and revealed his scarred face. A nasty, red slice ran up from his forehead, through his eye, ending at his chin.

"Set up perimeters around all planets," He responded, throwing Tarkin to the ground.

"The Rebels will not be safe tonight,"

* * *

Terran sat at the gunner's booth. He was in position, his Correlian blood ready to strike.

But no shots came.

He quickly yelled through the intercom, "Are we still being followed? I don't see any-"

He was cut short when the ship suddenly stopped, his head colliding with the turret. He held his head tentatively before trying to look through the small glass, trying to see what had stopped The Rising Dawn.

He soon saw the man with the green shirt and that young kid who had given Jay a hard time. Their arms were outstretched, eyes closed as they seemed to pull the ship to the ground.

"Don't tell me they have mystical magic!" He yelled before hopping down from the turret. His raven hair slid into his face, but he pushed it back as he continued to climb down the ladder.

"Can someone care to explain?" he said aloud, addressing the three crew members in the lounge. Makota shrugged her head and quickly scribbled something down that looked similar to "I don't know, stop yelling," Aidion continued to stare out the window in shock, and Nakari was studying the screen (Like always).

He felt the ship move once more as it started to land.

The ship stopped moving just as it hit the ground.

Terran soon ran into the cockpit, demanding answers. "Magic, that's what!" Shiro quickly responded, his icy blue eyes showing humor at the comment.

Terran turned away and walked into the lounge, where the rest of the group gathered after he left.

"Are you sure its Empire? They usually try to kill us by now," Niner had said, standing by Nakari and Ko.

"Why won't you let me take you apart, I know I could figure out what makes you-" Nakari had started to say before Niner cut her off.

"I would like to stay in one piece if that's to your liking," the droid sarcastically deadpanned, before turning to the rest of the team.

Vera was perched on top of a chair, holding her spear in her hands. Under her breath, she had mumbled, "With that attitude, you won't be around much longer,"

Niner had quickly turned around to ask what she had said but decided against it when he saw Vera pull apart her staff and aim for his head.

Terran soon walked up and sat down with the rest of the team, as they discussed plans.

"I'm not sure they are Empire or bounty hunters for that matter," Jay stated, running a hand through her hair. "I just, feel like there is something different about them,"

"Not everyone is a bounty hunter, but they could be something worse," Ko said, his blue form turning rigid at the thought of something worse.

"It could be 13th Brother if we're all guessing," Makota had written in her notebook when something jostled the ship.

"Guys, we got a problem!" Shiro soon yelled from the cockpit

"Caraya's soul, what is it now!" Jay had retorted angrily, walking into the cockpit.

What they saw was a bit smaller than a problem.

TIE fighters filled the sky, shooting both their ship and the one behind it.

"Holy-" Vera had started to swear as she saw the fighters.

"Go, Go Go!" Jorus yelled as Shiro hurriedly started flight.

"Terran, get to the gunner's booth and get rid of as many TIE's as you can!" Jay quickly said, looking at him.

"On it!" the gunner responded, climbing up the ladder to the gunner's booth.

"Nakari and Ko, try and find us a way out of here," Jay commanded, looking at the two.

They both nodded and exited the cockpit, scanning the screen and the outside windows.

"Jorus, Vera, Aidion," Jay addressed the three, "Let's give the Empire a hard time!

* * *

 **OK! There we go! I am super pumped with this chapter! I love epic fights if you cannot already tell! I can't wait to see how you guys all react! Ok, This is Rain, signing off!**

 **\- Rain**

 **PS. Villains and side-characters are still open! You can check out the submission form on my profile!**


End file.
